The invention relates to an electrical machine with a stator laminated core with a stator laminated core surface. The stator laminated core has a stator winding with a winding overhang, which projects into a winding head space on one face of the stator laminated core. The electrical machine additionally has a housing, which surrounds the stator laminated core and the winding overhang. The invention also includes a method for cooling an electrical machine.
During the conversion of electrical energy to mechanical energy in electric motors, losses occur in the form of heat. This waste heat must be dissipated, in order to prevent overheating of or damage to the machine. In addition, the drawing away of the heat can result in improved efficiency.
In the case of stator laminated cores of structurally large electrical machines, the ratio of electrically and electromagnetically active material, that is to say the material which generates waste heat, to the stator laminated core surface is very high. For this reason, it is difficult to conduct away or dissipate waste heat effectively from the surface of the stator laminated cores.
DE 10 2009 053 980 A1 describes an electrical machine with a stator and a stator carrier. The stator carrier comprises at least a first and a second stator carrier part, wherein the first and the second stator carrier part are arranged on the stator. The two stator carrier parts are arranged at an axial distance from each other. Embodied between the stator and the stator carrier parts is a channel, which wraps around the stator in a circumferential direction. The channel is here used for conveying a coolant. The coolant is radially fed to the channel from outside and also radially conducted away to the outside again.
DE 100 19 914 A1 discloses a cooled electrical machine for automobiles. The electrical machine comprises a housing and a stator, which is coupled with the housing via at least one vibration damper. The housing encloses the stator in such a way that by means of the housing a jacket is formed, which is used for the circulation of a coolant.